Charmed Child: Pandora's Box
by Kurisuta
Summary: Pandora has come back to life-as Daisuke's Whitelighter! And her twin sister is Satoshi's Whitelighter. A mysterious box comes into play, and it's guardian. DaisukexOC sequel to Mermaid story
1. Coming Back

**1. Coming Back**

Pearl Mitchell orbed right in front of her charge, Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Hello, Satoshi," she said. "I couldn't find him."

"Well thank you for looking, Pearl," Satoshi said.

"Out of curiosity, why are you concerned about your enemy?" she asked.

"He's not my enemy," Satoshi said. "His alter-ego is. And not so loud. Do you want everyone to know?"

"I should hate you, Satoshi," she said seriously. "Your "other half" killed my twin sister."

"She's not your twin now that you're dead," replied Satoshi.

"Thanks," said Pearl sarcastically. "But you're my charge, so I have to protect you. And if that means beating up your enemies, then I will."

Satoshi just ignored her. She was always being overly enthusiastic.

***

Daisuke stood at Pandora's memorial. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "This is all my fault."

"Daisuke," Mrs. Mitchell came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault. If I had just let her run away when her sister died…she would've been safe in the ocean. No one would've killed her out there…"

"She was protecting me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Mrs. Mitchell looked at him, her expression hardening. "She knew her duty as a Whitelighter. She did what she thought she had to do. She died protecting the one she loved. It was very honorable."

"She died because of me…" Daisuke said softly, tears falling again.

"Don't say that," Mrs. Mitchell said. "She wouldn't want you feeling that way."

"Daisuke Niwa?" Pandora appeared, standing right beside her own grave.

"Pandora?" Daisuke wiped his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'm Pandora Mitchell, your new Whitelighter."


	2. Human Emotions

2. Human Emotions

I could tell that Daisuke was shocked. Maybe I had said something incorrect?

"I'm sorry," I said awkwardly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no," said the woman. She kind of looked like me. Older, though. I cocked my head to one side, trying to remember their faces.

"Don't you remember us?" my charge asked.

The woman put a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't. This happened to Leo once, but he was a Whitelighter when he met us. When he went from Whitelighter to mortal, he lost his memories, and was relocated."

"Why is she here with us then?" Daisuke asked the woman.

"She must have convinced them somehow…or maybe…it was _you_."

Daisuke looked shocked again. "Me? W-What?"

"If you broke the spell she cast on herself, then maybe they're looking in on you."

I shifted my feet. "Daisuke…"

He looked up immediately. "What is it?"

"I…have other charges," I felt bad as soon as I said it. I didn't want to leave the grief-stricken boy behind, but I felt so _odd_ around him. I orbed to the home of a young witch with blonde hair. She was learning basic spells and it was my job to help her.

***

"How did you make Leo remember?" asked Daisuke.

"Memory restoration is different depending on the person," said Mrs. Mitchell. "But you know, the whole kiss thing usually works."

"What?!" Daisuke took a step back. "I-I barely know Pandora!!"

"Nice excuse," Mrs. Mitchell said, smiling. "But be careful, Daisuke. If the Elders catch you with Pandora, they might…take her away. In fact, they should realize their mistake any day now."

***

"You called," I said to Daisuke.

"Yeah…" he said. He got up off the bench he'd been sitting.

"So," I smirked. I had read his file. "When do you change?"

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"I know," I said, smiling at him.

"About what?" he said, still nervous.

"You being Dark," I said seriously. "I've read your file."

He sighed. I continued to smile, until I realized why I was smiling so much. I…really _liked_ Daisuke! My smile froze on my face. What was wrong with me? Why did I have so many human emotions? Why were they so _strong_?

I orbed away in a panic.


	3. Pandora's Box

"I'm sorry, Daisuke," I said. "That was stupid. I-I'm really no good at this Whitelighter thing."

"Don't you remember me?" Daisuke said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Pandora…" Daisuke muttered. He looked at his watch. "I have to go."

"Not without me!" I said. "I'm supposed to protect you!"

I followed him to a museum. I didn't have to blink before I was in the presence of Dark.

"Be careful, Pandora," Dark said. "I don't think Daisuke could lose you again."

"I can't die, Dark," I replied. "Unless…I'm shot with a Darklighter's arrow."

"Good information to have," Dark replied. "Just…stay behind me."

"What are you stealing?"

"Pandora's Box."

I gasped. And suddenly orbed away.

***

_Where did she go? _

_**She must have heard of the box. Maybe she's the guardian.**_

___What does that mean?_

_**That we have to fight her.**_

__Dark rounded the bend and was in the room where the box sat. Three figures stood in front of it. Satoshi, Pandora, and another girl who looked just like Pandora.

"You can't have the box, Dark," Pandora said. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I won't fight a girl," Dark said.

"Then this should be easy for you, Dark," she said. "Just walk away this time. You can't contain the power inside this box."

There was a shimmer in the air, and a demon appeared behind Dark, with a Darklighter next to him. "Bring me the box. Otherwise, we'll have to shoot."

"Shoot, then," Pandora said.

_Dark, do something!!_

_**Okay, then.**_

__He got in between them, just as the arrow was released.

It hit Dark in the side, and he fell.

Satoshi picked up the box. "Take it. And leave us alone."

***

"Do you know what you just did?" Pearl glared at her charge, as the demon and Darklighter shimmered away.

"I gave him a fake," Satoshi responded.

***

"Dark!" I ran to his side. "Take out the arrow. I can't touch it, I'm sorry…it's poison to me."

Dark cringed and removed the arrow. I placed my hands over his wound and a warm yellow light came from my hands as I healed him.

"Pandora…" he looked at me oddly. "You forgot us."


	4. Angel of Death

A cool mist blew over the house. Had anyone been awake, they would have shivered and felt a chill go up their spine. But for once, the Niwa family was asleep.

Moonlight shimmered through Daisuke's window. A soft breeze whipped the curtains forward, and Daisuke shivered in his sleep.

His whitelighter slept on the floor, despite his urging for her to go home. She stubbornly said that this was her home, and he was the charge that most needed her protection.

A shadow passed through the moonlight and a girl with a sad expression shimmered into view, as inconspicuous as the moonlight.

She leaned over the sleeping boy and gently touched his forehead. His eyes immediately flickered open.

"W-Who are you?" Daisuke asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

_**She's the Angel of Death. But you shouldn't be seeing her, unless…**_

__The girl pushed a lock of pale hair behind her ear, then replied, "Do not be frightened, Daisuke Niwa. I have come to forewarn you of the death of your friend, Satoshi Hikari."

Her message delivered, the angel started to go, but that's when Pandora sat up.

"You," she said darkly. "You have no place here. Get away from my charge!"

She stood and fixed the angel with a fierce gaze.

The angel only smiled. "Your destiny isn't finished yet. You have a long fall in your future."

"What the—" said Pandora, then shook herself. "What is your business here?"

"Can Satoshi be saved?" Daisuke asked.

"It will happen near his house, within the hour," the angel replied, then vanished.

"Don't. You. Dare," Pandora said. "It's a trick. She wants to take you both, that's how they work."

"Satoshi is my _friend_, Pandora," Daisuke replied. "I have to go."

"Then let me take you," Pandora said. "I…I know where he is."

***

Satoshi was headed for home. He stopped at the crosswalk, checked for cars, then started to cross. Then he turned, and was blinded by the bright lights of a car. He couldn't move. He was going to die.

***

We appeared just in time. I saw the car coming. I looked at Daisuke. He started to go try to save his friend, but I pushed him back.

"No, Daisuke," I said. "I can't die, remember?"

I ran out and grabbed Satoshi and orbed him to the other side of the road.

Daisuke ran over to him. "Are you alright? You were…about to be hit."

"I…I'm fine," Satoshi replied, sounding out of breath. "Your whitelighter certainly comes in handy, doesn't she…"


	5. Losing My Wings

_**Satoshi, you know you'll never be able to capture Dark, **_Krad thought at his alter-ego. _**Not with a Whitelighter protecting him.**_

_So what do you suggest I do about it? _Satoshi responded in annoyance.

_**That Whitelighter…needs to lose her wings, **_replied Krad sadistically. _**If we eliminated one of her charges, she would lose all will to fight. She'd lose her powers.**_

_'Eliminate?' As in kill? Because I'm not going to do that._

_**I never said **_**you**_** had to.**_

"Pearl!" Satoshi said.

Pearl orbed. "Yes? I sensed your distress…something wrong?"

Satoshi sat down heavily in the chair, struggling for control. "He wants…to kill…your sister's charge…"

"You mean Daisuke?" Pearl asked.

"No," Satoshi had caught his breath now. "Someone else. He said that would—"

"Make her lose her powers," Pearl said. "Among Whitelighters, it's called 'losing your wings'. And after that…he would be able to capture Dark easily."

***

"Samii," I said, orbing in. "I told you, you can trust me."

"Yeah, trust someone who used to be Charmed, is currently a Guardian, and also orbs in without asking," Samii replied, mixing a potion in a pot.

"Who are you vanquishing today?" I asked cheerily.

"Not vanquishing…" she muttered.

"What then?" I asked.

"Magic school," she said in her softest voice.

"MAGIC SCHOOL!!" I exclaimed, hugging her around the neck.

"Come on…get off…" Samii said, but she was smiling.

"How sweet…" a familiar voice, like from a nightmare.

A white winged angel stood at the window, expression anything but angelic. He shot me with some kind of white energy before I could I could even begin to protect my charge. I fell against the wall.

"Samii…run…" I said weakly.

I looked up, and saw the angel stab her.

"NO!!!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

Krad turned on the window, and was gone.

I ran to Samii's side. I put my hands to her wound, struggling to heal…but it was too late. I fell on the corpse, sobbing. "No…no…you were doing so well…I thought I could protect you…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…"


	6. Rescue

"Daisuke!!" Pearl orbed into Daisuke's room.

Daisuke sat up in bed. "Wh-what is it? Where's Pandora?"

"She's in trouble!" Pearl said. "It was…Krad—he killed her charge. We couldn't stop him. She's almost lost her wings."

_Dark, what does that mean?_

_**It means that she lost all confidence in herself and lost her powers. She's mortal. She can be killed, and she can't orb or "zap" anyone.**_

__"What do we do?" Daisuke asked.

"You need to give her her memory back, Daisuke," Pearl said gently. "If you don't do it now…she might lose more than her wings."

She took Daisuke's arm, and orbed them to Samii's apartment.

Daisuke's heart lurched when he saw Pandora. She was sitting heavily in a chair and she was crying.

"Pandora?" Daisuke said.

"G-Go away, Daisuke," she sobbed.

Pearl orbed away, and Daisuke ran to Pandora's side. "Pandora, it's okay…this wasn't your fault."

***

I stared at Daisuke. "Why are you still here? Can't you see the dead body over there? I couldn't protect her! What makes you think I'll be able to protect you?"

"I'm still here because…" Daisuke paused. "Because I…I…"

I sobbed some more. "Please, get out…before Krad comes back and kills you too."

***

"Can't you see that he's trying to make you lose faith in yourself?" Daisuke said.

_What am I going to do? She's going to throw me out._

_**I think it's obvious, Daisuke. You're going to have to kiss her.**_

_I-I can't do that!!_

_**You have to in order to save her.**_

"Daisuke, I'm sorry…I'll make sure you get a new Whitelighter," Pandora said. "A better one."

At this, Daisuke finally burst out, "I don't _want _a Whitelighter! I want…to be with you!"

"Huh?" Pandora said. "Daisuke…what are you talking about?"

Daisuke leaned down and kissed Pandora. She doubled back, breaking the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry," Daisuke said, blushing furiously.

Pandora sat up, and looked him straight in the eyes. He knew instantly that she remembered. "W-Why would you apologize for kissing me?"

Then she did something amazing. She reached up—and kissed him.

"I want to be with you too."


	7. Choice

"But I can't. I'm…an angel." I heard my voice crack.

"That isn't fair! You only became one because of what you did for me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"We hear you," said the Elder who had just appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to offer you a choice…the choice to fall from grace, if you desire."

"I want to fall, thank you," I said readily.

"Wait a moment," the Elder said. "The events happening soon will help you decide whether or not to remain a Whitelighter. But remember. If you choose to remain a Whitelighter…you will never see Daisuke again. You will be reassigned."

The Elder vanished.

"Wait a second--!" I yelled, but it was too late.

I shivered suddenly. "The box. Pandora's box. It's in danger. I have to go."

"What? Wait a second!" Daisuke said. "I'm coming."

"No you aren't! These are _demons_, Daisuke," I replied. "As the Guardian, only I have the power to protect the box. But you…I-I don't want you to get hurt."

I started to orb away, but mid-orb, Daisuke grabbed my arm mid-orb, and we appeared in the museum.

I stood in front of the box. The demons shimmered into view. One was a darklighter.

"Pandora, why don't you just give up the box?" said the demon.

"Not a chance," I said.

The demon threw knives, and I dodged them, landing a punch to his stomach. He doubled over, then yanked a knife from his belt and stabbed me in the chest. I gasped, but the wound healed.

I plunged the knife into his chest and he vanished. But what about the Darklighter?

I looked up to find that Daisuke had grabbed the Darklighter's arrow and plunged it into the Darklighter's chest. The Darklighter vanished.

I rushed over to him. "You saved my life."

"I-I guess we're even, then…" He leaned in as if to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"I have to go, Daisuke. I'll never be free unless I destroy the box!" I grabbed it and orbed away before Daisuke could stop me.


	8. Reassigned

"The power of three," I said softly to my aunts. "I know you haven't used it in a long time…but I have to destroy this evil."

"Ask Wyatt to destroy it," Piper said.

"No," I said. "I don't want to involve the younger generation. They have enough to deal with without dealing with the Box."

Paige orbed in. My mom.

I ran up and hugged her. "I'm sorry…I forgot you and I'm sorry."

"They offered to let you fall," Mom said. "I don't want you to do it. He's just a boy. You can't save him. And if you're mortal, you'll just become a liability."

"No! No, no, no, no!!" I yelled. "Just. Just—destroy it!!"

They joined hands. "The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The po—"

The Box exploded.

"AAAAAH!!" I felt part of my essence being ripped away. I fell to my knees. "Damn it!!"

I stood and felt a sting on my arm.

The tattoo of wings was on my shoulder.

"D-Daisuke…" I collapsed on my face.

An Elder, the same one from before, appeared in a flash of light. Next to her was the Angel of Destiny.

The Elder held a hand over me, and soon I was able to stand.

"Pandora Mitchell," the Angel of Destiny said. "You have successfully altered your Destiny. You were supposed to be a Whitelighter. However…the Hikari artworks have gotten out of hand. If Dark was able to do his job, magic would not be exposed. However, with Krad's attacks…Dark needs you. Only you have knowledge of the works, and your relationship with Daisuke Niwa will be allowed…as long as it does not interfere with your job. You will be allowed to remain as Dark Mousy and Daisuke Niwa's Guardian. You will retain your Whitelighter abilities, excluding immortality. In other words, you get your life back."

"I respect and allow Destiny's decision," the Elder said. "We believe this is necessary for her to work successfully with said charge."

I nodded, and they vanished.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pheobe said. "Go!"

I orbed away.

***

Daisuke was at home asleep for once. He didn't have to steal anything, and so he was asleep.

He had spent half the night worrying about what Pandora would decide, or how she would destroy the Box, but…somehow, he knew it would be okay.

A light flashed in his room at around three in the morning.

"Daisuke…" Pandora appeared. "I'm staying."

He sat up. "What?"  
"Get down here," she said, a laugh in her voice.

Daisuke came down from his bed and hugged her.

"I'm half-human, half-Whitelighter again," Pandora said. "I'm assigned to you."

_**And so it begins, again! **_Dark said.

_A/N: And that is the end of this story. _

_Kurisuta_


End file.
